El viento y el cielo ahora
by Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B
Summary: Serena extraña a Darien...un sentimiento que solo el viento y el cielo parecen compadecer a la princesa a la luna...su soledad es su musa el olvido su inspiracion


El viento, el cielo, Ahora

_._

_El viento, el cielo, Ahora_

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a la diosa Naoko Takeuchi-

Esta fic, Ambientado durante la temporada de SMStars, narra la historia de los sentimientos de Serena, y de cómo fue la creación de la canción: el viento y el cielo ahora

**EL viento y El cielo Ahora **

_--)--)--)--)--)--)--)--)--)(--(--(--(--(--(--(--(--(--(--_

_Serena se encontraba sentada sobre su cama junto a la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer, mas, sin embargo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de cielo gris, llovía fuertemente, era como si el clima se apiadara de la pobre princesa de la luna y llorara con ella; junto a ella había una foto… donde aparecían ella y un joven de cabellos negros y ojos color zafiro, Serena se abrazaba a si misma buscando fuerzas y comenzó a murmurar_

_--(--(- Serena -)--)--_

Si, tengo que ser fuerte y admitirlo; el alma se me va entre tantos suspiros, los días se tornan fríos y las noches entre insomnios las vivo; ¿por que no puedo ignorar este amor que por ti sentí? ¡No se como pude antes de tenerte sobrevivir!, ya no hay nada que calme mi alma, pues, en ella ya no hay nada, solo se aferra a los recuerdos, a ese tiernos momentos junto a ti, aun me cuesta asimilar que no estas junto a mi.

_--)--)(--(--_

_Su voz se oía resquebrajada, como si fuera el eco de la verdadera, triste y lejana, vacía e inanimada… miro a un lado y tomo su pluma y un papel donde escribió…_

"_**Desapareció entre la multitud**_

_**Yo le ofrecí mi mano y el la rechazo**_

_**Desde ayer no estará**_

_**No parece que hoy sea verdad"**_

_--(--(- Serena -)--)--_

¿Como hacer a un lado el pasado? ¿Como ignorar todo aquello que vivimos al amarnos? tanto sufrimos para poder estar juntos, tanto vivimos, ¡fuimos nosotros contra el mundo! y a pesar de todo, fue tan hermoso, que creí que jamás nada podría arrebatárnoslo, tal vez sea muy débil para superarlo, pues perderte no estaba planeado, a pesar de que te conocía tan bien, me tomo por sorpresa, pero ya nada podía hacer...Tu decisión estaba tomada, no pude anticiparla

_--)--)(--(--_

_El imaginarse los buenos momentos aumento el ritmo de su llanto, con muchas más lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas escribió_

"_**Nos reímos tan fuerte que llore**_

_**Cuando unimos las manos tus ojos mire**_

_**Se bien (Tu fragancia)**_

_**Tu fragancia (en mi mente)**_

_**Caen lágrimas del corazón"**_

_--(--(- Serena -)--)--_

Las lagrimas de mi corazón son las que derramo en este momento, desde lo mas profundo de mi interior nacen hasta brotar en mis ojos, no puedo evitar sentirme mal, ahora que tu tan lejos estás, que se que no volverás y que solo contigo puedo soñar; no puedo creer que te perdí, que ahora debo caminar sin ti, quisiera no volver a despertar jamás, vivir entre sueños para poder junto a ti estar; se que hubiera sido egoísta no dejarte ir, pero fui egoísta contra mi misma al negarme tenerte junto a mi, mi corazón se muere al no tenerte a mi lado, desde que te fuiste nada lo ha calmado ni alegrado.

_--)--)(--(--_

_Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y murmuro Darien ¿dime que hice mal?...luego escribió_

"_**Pero fuimos egoístas**_

_**Y así herimos a nuestro corazón**_

_**No pensé que ese día llegaría al final**_

_**No te tengo ya"**_

_--(--(- Serena -)--)--_

Mi mente se ha llenado de recuerdos, buenos, malos, viejos y nuevos, de vidas pasadas, de la actual, de todos y cada uno de nuestros momentos, de nuestro amor, de nuestras batallas, de tu cuerpo y el mío juntos, de cada beso, cada caricia, cada te amo salido desde el fondo de nuestros corazones, todo eso lo lleva impregnado; las rosas han dejado de ser rojas, han muerto; pues eras tu quien las hacia florecer, y mi cuerpo, poco a poco se desmorona, la felicidad para mi tenia un nombre…el tuyo

_--)--)(--(--_

_Trataba de contener las lágrimas y cerro los ojos, luego se levanto de la cama, se coloco las cholitas, tomo su bolso y salio de su habitación, sin importarle que aún no hubiera dejado de llover completamente, salio de su casa con pesadez y lentitud tarareando una lenta melodía; al llegar al parque, saco el pequeño diario de conejito, extrajo la hoja de el y escribió _

"_**Nunca más olvidare el día**_

_**En el que los sentimientos florecían junto a ti**_

_**Este viento y le cielo ahora**_

_**Nos arroparan con viejos recuerdos"**_

_--(--(- Serena -)--)--_

No encuentro el valor para continuar sin ti, ¿por que están difícil olvidarse de ti? un simple obstáculo nos venció, algo tan simple como un viaje lo nuestro destrozo, más aún, mi amor sigue intacto en mi corazón, el mismo amor que tu hiciste florecer en aquellos tiempos felices juntos, hoy crece cada día mas por ti, hay cosas que jamás podré olvidar, no podré vivir con la intranquilidad, pensando que nunca volverás, muero un poco de solo pensarlo.

_--)--)(--(--_

_Se quedo mirando el papel sobre el que escribía inerte durante unos momentos, intentando entender, lo que sentía y la mejor manera para plasmarlo, se llevo las manos al pecho, intentado darle forma a aquello que la oprimía y luego escribió_

"_**Tengo que ser fuerte y continuar**_

_**Pensando en el mañana y sin olvidar**_

_**Mil besos (sentimientos)**_

_**Guardare (guardaremos)**_

_**Son recuerdos que jamás olvidare"**_

_--(--(- Serena -)--)--_

Prometí escribirte cada día y eso hice…cada día una carta distinta…sin embargo, no hubo alguna en que no te expresara lo mucho que te amaba, siempre fui sincera contigo sobre lo que sentía ¿por que te fue tan fácil alejarte? ¿Acaso...tu nunca me amaste? no, no te creo capaz de tal bajeza, se que esa ternura tuya al amarme fue honesta ¿como permitimos que esto nos pasara? ¿Como dejamos que la distancia nos separara? lo nuestro fue real, yo lo se, solo espero que tu lo sepas algún día también

_--)--)(--(--_

_Tartamudeando las palabras, pues las lagrimas habían vuelto a su rostro, escribió mas en el papel, las manos le temblaban, no solo por el frío en el ambiente, ya que había salido sin cubrirse, sino por el frío que se acunaba en su alma, el frío y la oscuridad que se sienten por la soledad, una soledad que Serena no podía soportar y que nadie podía disminuir_

"_**Es por eso que hoy te escribo**_

_**Por que sin ti amor ya no se vivir**_

_**Se que estas tristes líneas no te alcanzaran**_

_**Ya no volverás"**_

_--(--(- Serena -)--)--_

Me hace falta el calor de la vida, aquel que con tus besos siempre me infundías, tus rosas al defenderme, tus besos en mi portal, la alegría en tu mirada y tu ronca voz diciéndome Serena**, **y todas esas maravillas que había en ti, y que yo, tuve el placer de descubrir; nunca fue un amor normal, eso lo sabíamos, fue un amor que fue mas allá, mas allá del bien y del mal, había _magia_ en el, la magia que nos daba la vida, la magia que hoy se extingue y que solo algo de ti podrá revivir; espero volver a sentirla, pero solo pido que estés aquí junto a mi en ese momento, por que solo la pude sentir a tu lado, entre tus brazos

_--)--)(--(--_

_No solo el frío se hacia presente, la lluvia, que había cesado, irrumpió de nuevo para hacerle compañía a las lagrimas de Serena; con mas potencia caía esta vez, el viento se hacia mas fuerte, las nubes se tornaron mas grises y la atmósfera se cargo de electricidad, una tormenta se avecinaba; Serena, ya luego de haberse empapado un buen rato, se abrigo dentro de una cabina telefónica, se sentó en el piso de esta y escribió_

"_**No podré olvidar el día**_

_**En el que los sentimientos florecían junto a ti**_

_**Volveré a sentir la magia**_

_**Con la ilusión volveré a la vida"**_

_--(--(- Serena -)--)--_

Si me vieras como estoy hoy, mirando al cielo e intentando esconder este dolor; en el, claramente puedo ver el azul de tus ojos, intento alcanzarle a ver, si así, también te toco, tal como lo hago en mis sueños, mas te haces invisibles y te alejas mas de mi, no te vayas, ya no!, te necesito aquí conmigo, perderme en tu mirada, refugiarme en tu interior, sentir tus latidos y besar tus labios, pero es inútil, todo era una ilusión que se pierde, pero por un momento le da a mi vida la esperanza

_--)--)(--(--_

_El viento se hacia mas fuerte y los cristales de la cabina se movían, mas ella no tenia miedo, acurrucada donde estaba y a pesar de su soledad, no sentía miedo, pues su mayor miedo ya se hacia presente, pues estaba sola, sin su príncipe, sin el hombre que ella amaba, aquel dueño de esos ojos color azul zafiro en los que se ahogo hace mucho tiempo y de los cuales quedo enamorada, el dueño de su corazón era y seguiría siempre siendo el…Darien Chiba _

"_**Llegaras como en mis sueños**_

_**Y el azul de tus ojos siempre podré contemplar**_

_**Este viento y el cielo ahora**_

_**Limpiaran el dolor que hay en mi interior"**_

_--(--(- Serena -)--)--_

Si tan hubiera sabido que te podía perder, lo hubiera dejado todo por ir tras de ti, cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos el mundo era mas hermoso, todo a mi alrededor era perfecto y sin importar nada, era imposible que mi animo decayera, solo la esperanza de volverte a ver me une a la vida, mas no la de tenerte junto a mi, pues pude haberte perdido y eso me destrozaría, pero lo aceptaría si esa fuese tu decisión, A tu lado yo… me sentía dichosa, a tu lado, me sentía en paz, y nada podía opacar mi sonrisa, a tu lado tocaba el cielo, nada puede disminuir esta tristeza que hay en mi desde que te vi partir y es cuando mas miserable me siento y mas lamento, por no decirte que mi por ti es mas grande que el universo

_--)--)(--(--_

_Con la mirada perdida de nuevo en el cielo gris, Serena se recostó sobre una de las paredes de la cabina, ya las ideas no fluían por su boca, algo muy intenso y agudo se había atorado en ella y le quitaba el aliento y la respiraba, le disminuía los latidos y dilataba sus pupilas, con esa pesadez que formaba remolinos en su corazón escribió_

"_**No podré olvidar el día**_

_**En el que los sentimientos florecían junto a ti**_

_**Volveré a sentir la magia**_

_**Con la ilusión volveré a la vida**_

_**Nunca más olvidare el día**_

_**En el que a tu lado el cielo podré tocar**_

_**Este viento y el cielo ahora**_

_**Limpiaran el dolor que hay en mi interior"**_

_--(--(- Serena -)--)--_

No se puede amar un recuerdo, pero yo no amo a lo que fuiste cuando estabas junto a mi, amo al hombre que eres y del cual me he enamorado en todas nuestras vidas, con tus pesares, con tus frías miradas o con esas murallas que había en ti; si bien estoy destinada a no volver a verte, serán el viento y el cielo quien lo decidan, si acaso ellos puede borrar el dolor que hay en mi, sino, pues te amare hasta el ultimo aliento de vida que haya en mi.

_--)--)(--(--_

_La lluvia ceso por fin…Serena salio de su refugio y se dirigió a su hogar con el papel de la canción que ella había compuesto durante la tormenta en sus manos, una melodía en su memoria, la esperanza de volver a ver a Darien en su alma y el amor a su príncipe vivo, latente y creciente en su corazón._

_--)--)--)--)--)--)--)--)--)(--(--(--(--(--(--(--(--(--(--_

_**Desde el milenio de Plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black **_

_**Propiedad de Selene Chiba**_

Pues como verán (_ si ya esta cansón que escribas tanto Selene… que puedo hacer Astarté? Yo si tengo musas, lastima que tu no!_) Esta es una nueva Historia de nosotras… o mejor dicho de Selene, o de la dos, no se realmente! Como refieran verlo, en realidad!

Es un songfic… con mucha tela que cortar por cierto

La canción se llama El viento y el cielo Ahora es cantada por Ailyn (la ex chica charm ahora vocalista de una de nuestras bandas preferidas: Sirenia)… OK no es de su composición…esta pieza musical la pueden conseguir también en japonés bajo el titulo de Kaze mo, Sora mo, kitto (el viento, el cielo, siempre) por Arisa Mizuki... y pertenece al soundtrack de Sailor Moon stars, de hecho es el ending de esa temporada y se encuentra en versión normal y versión slow, la canción no se consigue en español, aunque conseguimos la traducción original de esta al español, algo parecida a la de Ailyn.

_Pd: las cholitas son sandalias así como de playa que son bajiticas, de paja y rajadedos…_

_La historia les pareció triste? Las hizo tener los ojitos aguarapados? lloraron? dennos su opinión, el drama no es nuestro mayor fuerte (claro pero nos defendemos mas en el que en los lemons) _

_**SI LES GUSTO PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS**_

_**SI NO… TAMBIÉN DEJEN REVIEWS, SU OPINIÓN IMPORTA **_

Pd 2: fue uno de los pocos fics que revisamos millón y una vez para corregir los errores que pudiésemos tener, a Selene le dieron un golpe y esta muy susceptible…la pobre ha escrito las ultimas actualizaciones bañada en lagrimas

Volviendo al tema…estamos en una nueva restauración de… Sin Ti, mucha gente lo ha comentado y tiene muy buenas opiniones, además es increíble lo bello que nos quedo ese fic (Selene alza el pecho con orgullo) y pensamos arreglarlo para que se vea mejor, esperen noticias de eso pronto, como saben, estamos escribiendo para todas nuestras historias las cuales tiene una actualización semanal

Martes: los príncipes de los sueños (Dice Selene que Astarté esta reacia a cambiarle el titulo, pero que ella dice que no le queda)

Jueves: Reglas de a atracción

Viernes: Hasta llegar a enloquecer

Domingo: Juego Final

Lunes…para las pequeñas historias y las nuevas ideas… (Como esta)

Bueno mucho por hoy

_**BESOS A TODOS**_


End file.
